What It Takes to Admit
by Lonna
Summary: Kagome's once pleasant scent changes. Inu-Yasha is the only one who can smell it, and it disgusts him. Inu-YashaKagome romance. Rated R for language (at times).
1. Utterly Terrified

**_What It Takes to Admit_**

**Chapter 1: Utterly Terrified**

Written by Lonna

Kagome tapped her pencil against her book with a scrunched up expression on her face. For once, it wasn't geometry that was so puzzling, but a thought that had entered her mind some time ago: Did she really hate him?

Him. A subject that used to be so touchy, so hard to think on. They had another argument. This one turned brutal. She lashed out on things she did not truly understand, and in hurt retaliation, he did the same, both leaving eternal scars on each other. And then…

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and refused to think about it. In short, she decided to leave their time for a semi-long sabbatical. She needed to decide where she stood when it came to Inu-Yasha. In a quick search of her feelings she noticed…was that…fear? Yes, definitely fear. She was scared of him. Utterly terrified. At the sudden realization, her heart jumped in her chest and she began to breathe heavy.

_Why am I scared? Why am I afraid?_

She sighed, _You know perfectly well why. He's never acted that way before._

_He's never _hurt_ me before. _

A tear sprang to her eye but she refused to give way and quickly wiped her eye with the back of her hand. 

"I'll just stay here for the rest of this week, and then I'll return. I'll do what I have to do and then I'll come home and stay home!" Kagome rationalized with herself.

Yet, her palms grew sweaty, and her heart pace quickened, and a certain large purple bruise throbbed on her upper arm as fear overwhelmed her once more.

---

            "What did you _DO_ to her, you fricken' dog?" an angry little fox screeched.

The fur on Inu-Yasha's ears bristled, "What the fuck does it matter to you, rat?" He continued to stare off into the distance as he had been. Shippo would not settle for it.

"She's been gone for two weeks, Inu-Yasha. TWO weeks!" he yelled. "She even told you that she was leaving, and you didn't even try to _stop her! Did you hurt her?"_

            Inu-Yasha winced a little, his ears laid flat against his head, "The girl has mood swings Shippo. What am I supposed to do about it?"

            Shippo growled, "You're IMPOSSIBLE! Did you know that? Completely and without reserves, IMPOSSIBLE!" 

And with that, the little fox stomped off to the other side of camp, leaving Inu-Yasha with nothing but his thoughts. Bad thoughts. 

Just when he was about to take an unwanted to plunge back into his mind, he heard a once angry fox demon squeal with joy, "Kagome! You're back!"

He sat up so quickly from his roost in the tree that his head smacked a branch and broke it in two. But he did not notice. His eyes were focused on the beautiful girl that he could barely see from his position on the other side of their small camp. 

He desperately wanted to get down from his secluded tree and run to her. He wanted to demand why she was late. He wanted to banter with her, to get insulted by her. But his shame kept him rooted to the tree. It was like his foot was attached to the mighty roots of the great tree, and he would never be able to remove himself from it. Unless she was dying or something. Or if she wanted some food. If she wanted him to squash an "icky" bug for her. He'd do anything for her. However, it was a matter of what she _wanted_, and he doubted that she wanted anything to do with him.

He decided to get close, just "to make sure there were no demons in the area." Inu-Yasha's spirit came back a small bit when he picked up her soft female scent. He inhaled deeply as he came closer, which was the wrong thing to do. In the middle of his bound from one tree to the next, a terrible, disgusting, rotting smell came from his beautiful Kagome, and it made him hurtle to the ground while coughing and lurching and losing a lot of the ramen noodles he ate previously in the day.

Kaede was the only one to see him; everyone else was still a good fifty or so yards off. 

"What in the name of the gods? Are you okay, boy?"

Inu-Yasha was on his hands and knees, shuttering and spitting on the remnants of his "lunch." 

"She smells…so different…" he vomited some more.

Kaede pulled his hair out of his face, "D'you have any knowledge as to why?"

Shaking, he sat up and he pushed her arm away, his old demeanor appearing, "No I don't! All I know is that she smells absolutely revolting!"

And with that he scampered off into the trees once more leaving Kaede with confusion and his puke.

---

_This is my first time writing an Inu-Yasha fanfic. I do hope that you enjoy. Please read and review! If you have a question, leave it in the review but please make sure I have someway to contact you back. I know it's short. I just wanna make sure it blows over with the crowd before I get attached to it. ^_^_

_--Lonna_


	2. Disgusting

**_What It Takes to Admit_**

**Chapter 2: Disgusting**

Written by Lonna

                Inu-Yasha barreled over trees by the dozens in his desperate escape. His mind was clouded with nausea as he remembered her scent. The scent that smelled of rotten corpses gone rampant. What in the hell was it? And why did it appear to only be revolting to him?

                Confusion made the dog-boy almost whimper. Almost. He had to get to the bottom of this mystery. Why would Kagome, the raging bathing fanatic, queen of all smell goods, have a _disgusting_ stench?

                He _would_ find out. It was a mere matter of determination. And…the ability to hold down his food.

+-+_+-+_+-+_+-+ +-+_+-+_+-+_+-+

                Kagome sighed. '_He couldn't even bear _looking_ at me! He must still be upset…'_

                She felt the familiar heat of tears threatening to trickle down her cheeks, but her pride would not permit it. '_It's high time I got my head out of the clouds. I mean, what would our _children_ look like?'_

She giggled, despite her unhappy emotions, until the other half of her brain chimed in.

_                They'd probably be gorgeous, with their daddy's eyes and hair and cute little ears._

                She inwardly hissed at her confronting other being, '_Why would I _ever_ want to have kids with such a dangerous man!? Fuckin' think before you…uh…before you think!'_

                She sighed again. She was losing her freakin' mind. At least it kept her from dwelling.

                "Hey Kagome!"

                She glanced up to see Sango walking over, "Hey! Sorry I was gone for so long. I wasn't feeling too well, if you know what I mean."

                Sango gave a knowing grin, "Decided to wait out the horrid river of red in the luxury of the future, eh? You really need to get me more of those pad thingies. So much easier than my belt and cloth diaper. Plus they're easily disposed of!"

                Kagome chuckled. Sango was never so grateful for a product from Kagome's time. 

                "I'm going to go get started on some ramen," Sango said, "Wouldn't want the Prince of Puppies to get too hungry, now would we?"

                Kagome snorted, but inside, she ached.

+-+_+-+_+-+_+-+ +-+_+-+_+-+_+-+

                Inu-Yasha had been walking and plotting for quite some time when a familiar, wonderful scent rose to his nostrils.

                '_Ramen!'_ his happy stomach cheered.

                But the closer he got to the village, the more the wondrous, edible aroma of the ramen mixed with Kagome's powerful and nasty stench. Inu-Yasha was starting to get green. He wondered how he was ever gonna be able to sit through dinner. 

                He finally got to the fire where the food was. Luckily for him, Kagome was off washing her hands before the meal. He quickly ate three bowls of ramen at nauseating speeds and mouthfuls, and then, he took off for the forest again.

                When Kagome returned, she saw the bowl that she just knew was his (on the ground, and overturned), and bit her tongue to keep from crying. He didn't even want to _eat _with her! 

                Suddenly disgusted with her food, Kagome decided to go for a walk through the forest, coincidentally taking the same path of poor Inu-Yasha.

+-+_+-+_+-+_+-+ +-+_+-+_+-+_+-+

                In some random tree, Inu-Yasha was dealing with an upset stomach. '_Maybe Kagome has that pink stuff that tastes kinda good…it helped when I had that bad stomach virus…"_

The idea was put out of his mind when he thought of the horrible consequences re-smelling the area in which Kagome was currently at would cause. His stomach gurgled.

                '_How am I ever gonna talk to her if I can't come within twenty feet without puking?'_

                At this thought, he had a revelation, '_I'll hold my nose! It'll work temporarily, but I just need to sort things out and find out what's wrong!'_

After coming to _that_ thought, Inu-Yasha sniffed.

                "Wow. Kagome must be fumigating the whole forest! I can smell her ass from he--"

                Inu-Yasha's breath caught in his throat as he noticed Kagome walking through the trees less than 30 yards away. 

                "Shit.," he said out loud, "It's now or not anytime soon!"

                He covered his nose and was about to jump off the tree, but he noticed the small, hidden scent of tears. She was crying…

                It was silent crying, the kind where you scrunched up your face and struggled to breathe. Inu-Yasha's conscience was feeling the brutal beating of his life. Their fight really had gotten out of hand. 

                So with no further thought, he dropped from the tree that was now behind her, ignored the stench, and grabbed for her arm.

                Kagome saw black as her memories flooded back.

_                'I swear, you only use me to look for the damn shards,.' Kagome said._

_                'And _I _swear that if you say that again, I'll kick your ass,' came the curt reply._

_                'You could show me a little more friendly love. I AM Kikyo's reincarnation. I should get some kind of appreciation.'_

_                'You are NOTHING like her!'_

_                'Apparently not! She fell in love with your sorry ass!'_

_                'Like you haven't! You should stop drooling over me! It's pathetic!'_

_                'Why, you hairy mongrel—'_

_                'Save it, bitch. I don't have time for you.'_

_                'You conceited creep! I hate your guts! Why would I ever like you?'_

_                He whirled around to face her, 'Because maybe a half demon could stomach your pathetic face. Better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all, eh bitch? At least I had a love life!'_

_Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat, 'Don't get so high and mighty because someone loved you! It obviously didn't weigh her down when she tried to kill you!'_

_                A hand went around her upper right arm and she felt sharp claws slightly pierce her skin. Hot breath was upon her cheek and Inu-Yasha slowly and roughly whispered, 'Don't you EVER say that again, or I will _KILL _you!'_

Kagome struggled against Inu-Yasha's grasp, hurting her injured arm more. 

"_Go away! PLEASE! Don't hurt me!"_

                Inu-Yasha was confused. She pulled harder against his grasp, and her putrid smell grew stronger and worse. He recoiled and let her go, causing her to stumble and fall. She crawled away on her hands and knees trying to get away. 

                "Leave me alone! I'm sorry! I'm just gonna go back to camp now and cook some more ramen and eat so I can go to bed and then maybe go home tomorrow for a test and—_"_ she babbled. She was beginning to sob.

                He began to panic, "Kagome! It's me! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

                Her only response was a whimper. He tried to approach her once more, but she scuttled towards a tree further away. 

                "Kagome, calm down. I am NOT gonna hurt you!"

                "Just go away! Please! Please please please please!" her sobs were now echoing through the forest. She was spastic in her words and the tears just poured. She was so scared.

                Inu-Yasha made a final attempt to get closer, and she curled into a ball and began to wail. By now, her breath was hitching in her chest, sounding much like a badly frightened three-year-old. He couldn't take anymore. She was killing his heart. 

                "Please Kagome! Look at me!"

                And she did. And he was so ashamed of her eyes and what they reflected.

                "_GO AWAY OR I'LL SIT YOU, DAMNIT! GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY_!"

                Inu-Yasha took heed, and with a frustrated snarl that was clearly pained, he ran into the woods, not just because she told him to, but because the smell was so rancid by now that he was gagging.

_Author's Notes_

_I am thankful to those who reviewed! Sorry this took so long. I was waiting for motivation, and well, it came! Enjoy and review, please!_

_-Lonna_


End file.
